


SGA Author Rec

by MermaidMayonnaise



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Author Rec, Meta, fic rec, length: 4700 words, mainly mcshep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/MermaidMayonnaise
Summary: Have you ever been the newbie in a fandom, looked around, and said, "How the hell am I supposed to know who's who and what to read?" This is Crash Course: SGA Edition.There is a link to a Google Doc because AO3 refuses to bullet point, and I only write in bullet points.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 38
Kudos: 25





	SGA Author Rec

I tried pasting the bullet points onto AO3, which backfired hilariously. Here is the link instead.

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cba6HLekELp-vUfRXlFDTG_27H5BHa1dj_HUZPD5QAM/edit?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you found this helpful. I'd love to talk about what you liked from this list.


End file.
